nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Die Trollprinzessin
Allgemeines Die Trollprinzessin ist ein kurzes Theaterstück, erdacht und aufgeführt von dem Gnomenpärchen Schnick und Schnack. Das Stück hatte seine Premiere auf dem Red Robe Day in dem Park Sturmwinds. Im Zuge des Wettbewerbs Gnomeregan sucht den Supergnom wurden Schnick und Schnack für die Darbietung mit dem ersten Platz prämiert. Seitdem wurde das Spiel einmal zum Gildenjubiläum der Wandersleute wiederholt. Skript Schnick trägt blau/grüne Kleidung, Schnack trägt seine He-Man-Rüstung, eine kurze Hose und passende Stiefel. Auf dem Kopf Federschmuck. Schnick und Schnack betreten die Bühne. Schnack richtet sich ans Publikum. Schnick stellte eine Kiste mit Requisiten in die Ecke und wühlt darin herum. Schnack: „Einen schönen Guten Abend, liebe anwesenden Damen und Herren. Ich möchte euch heute die Geschichte erzählen, wie ich einst den dichten und gefährlichen Urwald des Schlingendorntals aufsuchte.“ Schnick holt eine große hölzerne Maske aus der Kiste. Schnack: „Wie sicher jeder weiß, ist das Schlingendorntal voller überraschender Gefahren und wilder Kreaturen. Es gibt Tiger, Panther, Gorillas, Krokolisken...“ Schnick: „Mücken! Dort gibt es Mücken!“ Schnack nickt. Schnack: „Ja, genau. Mücken! Gefährliche Biester.“ Schnack: „Aber am schlimmsten sind diese Trolle. Kennt ihr Trolle? Mit ihren langen, spitzen Zähnen, den riesigen Ohren, schrägen Frisuren und der grün-blau schimmernden Haut.“ Schnick setzt sich die hölzerne Maske auf. // Schnick setzt ihre Voodoomaske auf. Schnack: „Genau so ein Biest war hinter mir her. Doch schaut selbst.“ Schnick tritt in den Vordergrund. Schnick spricht mit verstellter, tiefer Stimme. Schnick: “Ich bin eine böööse Troll-Prinzessin. Ah, ein leckerer Gnom. Oh, ich habe Hunger...“ Schnick starrt auf Schnack und reibt sich den Bauch. Schnack: „Huuuu, seid ihr aber groß.“ Schnick grinst böse und geht auf Schnack zu. Schnick geht auf Schnack zu. Schnack läuft vor Schnick davon, Schnick immer hinterher. Beide laufen einmal im Kreis bis sie wieder dort stehen, wo sie los liefen. (Schnack: „Hilfe, so hilft mir doch jemand.“) Schnack: „Na, warte, du böse Troll-Prinzessin. Dir werd‘ ich‘s zeigen.“ Schnick wedelt mit ihren Armen und zieht finstere Grimassen. Schnack stellt einen kleinen, quadratischen, aus Holz gefertigten Kasten auf den Boden. An der Oberseite des Kastens befindet sich ein großer roter Knopf. Schnack: „Dies ist meine neuste Erfindung: Der Troll-Schrumpfstrahl. Wenn ich diesen Knopf betätige, wirst du klein wie eine Fliege.“ Schnick brüllt wie ein wildes Tier. Schnack: „Na gut, ich zeige es dir.“ Schnack drückt auf den roten Knopf der Apparatur. Eine Klappe springt auf und jede Menge buntes Konfetti fliegt in Richtung Schnick. Schnick zückt eine Phiole hervor. Sie entkorkt sie und nimmt einen Schluck. Schnick trinkt einen Schluck Winterfellstärkungstrank, der sie wachsen lässt. Schnack: „Oh nein, oh nein, der Schrumpfstrahl ist nach hinten los gegangen. Jetzt ist das Biest noch größer als vorher.“ Schnick: „Nun werde ich dich fressen!“ Schnick lacht finster und geht auf Schnack los Schnick und Schnack jagen sich wieder einmal um die Bühne bis sie wieder an der Stelle stehen, an der sie losliefen. (Schnack: „Hilfe, so hilft mir doch jemand.“) Schnack: „Na gut, du böse Troll-Prinzessin. Feuer bekämpft man mit Feuer.“ Schnack stellt erneut eine quadratische Kiste auf den Boden. Scharniere an der Vorderseite lassen vermuten, dass sich dort eine Klappe befindet. Schnick schaut so finster sie kann und macht dabei wilde Bewegungen mit den Armen. Schnack: „Wollen wir mal sehen, wie du mit meinem selbst gebastelten Dämon des Schreckens klarkommst.“ Schnack öffnet die Klappe der Kiste. Schnack lässt sein mechanisches Eichhörnchen frei. Schnack: „Fass, Dämon des Schreckens! Schnapp dir diese Troll-Frau.“ Schnack stellt sich so hin, dass das Eichhörnchen direkt bei Schnicks Beinen steht. Schnack s Eichhörnchen beißt sich in Schnicks Wade fest. Schnick: „AUU!“ Schnick schreit laut auf und hüpft auf und ab, doch das mechanische Biest lässt nicht los. Schnick spricht mit nicht mehr verstellter Stimme. Schnick: „Aua, Schnack, das tut weh, nimm es fort!“ Schnack schaut etwas verdattert und murmelt: „Mist, da muss was schief gegangen sein.“ Schnack hechtet zu Schnick und versucht den Biss des Eichhörnchens zu lösen. Schnick und Schnack zerren beide an dem Roboter. Nach einigem Hin und her gelingt es ihnen schließlich, die Wade aus dem Biss zu lösen. Das Eichhörnchen zerfällt dabei in seine Einzelteile. Schnack schaut traurig auf die herum liegenden Federn, Schrauben und Zahnräder. Schnick: „Schnack, das war eindeutig Pfusch.“ Schnack lächelt schüchtern ins Publikum. Schnick fängt sich wieder und versucht, zurück in ihre Rolle zu fallen. Sie spricht wieder mit tiefer Stimme. Schnick: „Jetzt reicht es mir aber langsam, du kleiner Gnom. Jetzt werde ich dich fressen.“ Schnick geht wieder auf Schnack zu. Sie humpelt jedoch etwas. Schnick und Schnack jagen sich wieder einmal um die Bühne bis sie wieder an der Stelle stehen, an der sie losliefen. (Schnack: „Hilfe, so hilft mir doch jemand.“) Schnick: „Ich, die große Troll-Prinzessin, habe nun genug von deinen Machenschaften. Dein Ende ist nah, Gnom!“ Schnack zittert vor Angst, doch plötzlich entspannt er sich und ein Grinsen macht sich in seinem Gesicht breit. Schnack: „Du bist eine Prinzessin? Oh, ich weiß wie man gegen Prinzessinnen kämpft!“ Schnick hält kurz inne. Was hat der Kerl nun wieder vor? Schnack spitzt die Lippen und haucht der Troll-Prinzessin einen Kuss zu. Schnick zieht einen Beutel mit einem weißen Pulver hervor. Sie wirft das Pulver in die Luft, weißer Rauch entsteht und sie entschwindet. An ihrer Stelle sitzt nun ein quarkender Frosch. Schnick macht sich unsichtbar und verlässt die Szene. Schnack holt einen Frosch hervor. Der Frosch sitzt nun an der Stelle, an der zuvor Schnick stand. Schnack zeigt auf den Frosch Schnack: „Es hat sich ausgetrollt, Prinzessin. Von nun an sollst du dein Dasein als Frosch fristen.“ Schnack lächelt zufrieden und richtet sich an das Publikum. Schnack: „Ja, so war das damals im Dschungel mit der bösen Troll-Prinzessin.“ Schnack: „Und die Moral von der Geschicht‘:“ Schnack: „Will ein Troll dich fressen, kann er dies gleich wieder vergessen.“ Schnick gesellt sich wieder zu Schnack auf die Bühne. Ihre Voodoomaske hat sie mittlerweile abgelegt. Schnick: „Denn eines Gnomes Einfälle und Ideen, kann der stärkste Troll nicht widerstehen.“ Schnick und Schnack verbeugen sich. Ende. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Event